


roads not travelled

by CountessCzan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Where Saeran is mildly aware of the reset theory but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessCzan/pseuds/CountessCzan
Summary: He dreams, sometimes.





	

He dreams, sometimes.

If he's lucky, he doesn't see the familiar figures that haunt his sleeping moments: the disembodied voices around him, his own throat hurting, begging for his brother to _please, come.._ and then finally, the warmth from the Saviour turning into something scorching, something burning.

If Saeran's unlucky, he dreams of worse things than those.

There are times when he dreams of worlds not travelled; there are dreams in which he sees Yoosung opening a door for him. Yoosung, who does not recognize him. Yoosung, whom he lies to. Yoosung, who foolishly believes him. He follows Saeran unquestioningly after Saeran utters a single name: Rika, Rika, Rika, it's always been Rika. Yoosung follows him into Mint Eye and Saeran's dream chronicles how they  _break_ him. It physically aches, when he wakes up, panting and gasping, screaming for a phantom figure of Yoosung. Saeran remembers how his eyes loses their shine.

There is another world, as well - one which is as cruel as the other. This time, it is Saeran who personally takes care of Yoosung. Arguably this is the worst out of his dreams: he could feel his own satisfaction at seeing Yoosung so pliant, so obedient to him. His  _pleasure._ There are moments when he would wake up confused whether it's real or not. It's fucked up and wrong, and the whole dream looks like it would fit right in some kinky pornographic video. Saeran usually sends a text message to Yoosung after he wakes up, apologising but not really saying why.

'Why are you sorry,' would be Yoosung's succinct reply.

'I dreamed of you.'

'Heh. Isn't that a good thing?'

 _Not when you have a collar in your neck and I'm holding the end of it,_ is what Saeran doesn't say.

The worlds don't end there - there are situations where he meets Yoosung and Saeyoung in Mint Eye, and he injures the former.  _An eye for the Mint Eye,_ he remembers thinking in the dream, and he's laughing and everything's going wrong, wrong, wrong. There are possibly a hundred worlds. A hundred routes, not taken.

He's worried that his dreams are often about him hurting Yoosung.

(Something that he wouldn't - will  _never_ \- ever do.)

 


End file.
